Ayla LaRose and the Marauder's Map
by BlackCat91
Summary: It's Aylas 1st year at Hogwarts.Making rivals,enemies,&friends is all in a days work for a Gryffindor.But when Ayla comes across some magical parchment,what will she do 2 solve the mystery behind it?How will it change the future for Ayla&the Gryffindors?
1. Chapter 1

****

Prologue:

The ring of the bell signaled someone was outside the small house. A young woman in her early twenties answered the door, a startled look across her face, "Where's Peter?" a tall handsome man demanded quickly.

"He's not here, Sirius. He left a little while ago," the woman said, her blue eyes following the dark haired man she knew as Sirius Black crossed through the house.

He chewed on his bottom lip as he searched around quickly through the house, "Sirius, he's not here. What's going on?"

"I had received a letter from an anonymous writer saying that Peter is a Death Eater, and he told Voldemort where James and Lily lived! You know that Voldemort is after Harry, and I was going to talk to Peter about it," Sirius crossed into the living room where a small child, about three years in age sat, her large blue eyes landing on him. She smiled shyly as she ran over and gave Sirius a hug. He picked her up and carried her back to the kitchen. "Kara, do you know where he left too?"

"He said something about needing to speak to Remus," the woman, Kara, explained to Sirius. She felt a pang on her heart, what if Peter was a Death Eater? They were all Order members, and if he was a traitor, if he was discovered as one, she would surely be sent to Azkaban, along with Peter.

There was a large woosh as Remus Lupin stumbled out of the fire place, "Sirius! There you are!" Remus panicked, "Wormtail's just left to fetch Voldemort to go to James!"

Sirius' dark eyes widened as he passed Kara's little girl to her before stalking over to Remus, "I'm going to kill that bastard for betraying Prongs like that!"

Remus nodded before looking over to Kara, whose own eyes were tear filled and her face paling, "Go ahead, Sirius. I'm sure you can take care of it. I'll stay here with Kara," Remus told Sirius quickly. Sirius nodded and Appparated away from the house. "Kara..."

"It's a lie, isn't it?" Kara's voice cracked, "Peter... he can't be a-a-a Death Eater!"

"Nobody saw this coming," Remus assured her, "He came over to my house. I had received the same letter that Sirius had, and I called for Peter to come over. We talked and then he attacked me. I didn't think he was that capable of spell casting! He was never that well in school, and now... I fear the worst, Kara."

"This isn't like Peter!" Kara cried out as she set down her daughter. "Remus... they're going to take Ayla from me and send me to Azkaban because Peter was staying here!"

"He's your cousin, Kara, they can understand that! And he was a member of the Order. They won't do anything to you for it," Remus assured her.

"Peter wouldn't be the first Death Eater that I had been around though, Remus, and they all clearly know it," Kara glanced over to Ayla who had ran off to grab her newest toy to show to Remus.

"I'm not going to say that it wasn't obvious that the boy was a Death Eater, because it was. Peter, you could never tell, Kara, and they can agree to it," Remus assured her as he rested his hands on her shoulders. She nodded, and sniffled up a cry.

It was only a day later when they had learned that Sirius Black had killed thirteen Muggles, and all that was left of Peter Pettigrew was his finger. James and Lily were killed, and Harry Potter was the end of Voldemort. A mass majority of the wizarding community was celebrating. Those who knew James and Lily Potter were mourning however, as were the family and friends of Peter Pettigrew who did not know the truth.

"Remus, watch Ayla for today, please?" Kara asked Remus as he entered their home. "I'm going to visit someone."

"Kara, you're not thinking of going to Azkaban and speaking to Sirius, are you?" Remus shot quickly as he stopped her from leaving the house.

"Oh no, I was planning on speaking to the LeStrange's," Kara said sarcastically, before relaxing a bit, "I need to talk to him, Remus."

"They won't let you right now," Remus told her, "He was just arrested last night after killing someone who was suppose to be one of his best mates, who killed someone who is more of a brother and family to him than his own family, and you think that he'll be in the state to speak to you? Let alone, do you think that Crouch will _let_ you anywhere near him?"

Kara let out a small hiss at the name, "Crouch can suck it."

"Kara! Ayla's in the room still," Remus reminded her.

She frowned before Remus released her, "I'll be back later. Thanks Remus."

* * *

**Disclaimer for Story:**I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to have any copyrights WB, J.K.R., or any characters in the Harry Potter series or books published off of the series. I do own my characters that will slowly appear in the story.  
_Author's Note:_New story, I know, but it hit me and I was like, "I need to write this!" It's going to go through Fred and George's first year(along with Ayla's) and then it'll jump to their fifth year (Harry's 3rd year). So be warned. :) I have yet to decide if there should be romance in this story. so, if you have someone in mind, leave a review and I'll look into it. :) Just to let you know, there will be some Wood "love" in it. Haha. :)


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 01:

"Hey, Mum, why are there a lot of people in Azkaban? I mean, why don't they just kill them instead?" an awkwardly tall eleven year old asked her mother as they walked through the halls of Azkaban. "Why is Sirius in Azkaban? Why don't they ever let him go? He's innocent, isn't he?"

"Ayla, enough questions," her mother snapped as the chill from the Dementors sunk to them. The girl frowned, her dark black hair falling into her face. "Tie your hair back. Look presentable, Ayla."

"Yes, Mother," Ayla said as she pulled her hair into a bun on her lower cranium before they arrived at the cell that Ayla had grown to recognize to hold Sirius Black.

"Sirius," Kara spoke, breaking the silence of his cell.

He had grown rather thin over the years. Ayla had come a couple times a year with her mother to visit him. She never knew why he was placed in Azkaban, buts he knew that he was innocent. He was tall, his hair untamed and falling around his shoulders. "Kara," he croaked out as he rose and crossed to her, "it's good to see you."

"I bet it is," Kara said with a small smile. Ayla rolled her eyes inwardly before Sirius' eyes landed on her. It had been about two years since Ayla last visited Sirius with her mother. "You remember Ayla, don't you?"

"Sirius," Ayla said with a small nod to the man.

"You've grown quite the bit," Sirius chuckled a bit, "Are you at Hogwarts yet?"

"Not yet," Ayla said simply, "I leave next week for my first year."

"Oh yea?" Sirius asked, a small sign of happiness in his eyes.

"Yes," Ayla nodded.

"What house do you want to be in?" Sirius asked her.

Kara cut in quickly, "I'm going to go check something. I'll be back."

Sirius nodded before looking back to Ayla who watched her mother walk away before meeting Sirius' eyes. "Can you tell me why they think you were a Death Eater when you weren't?"

Sirius was a little taken back by it, "What?"

"I've researched the articles, and have heard stories about you and about James," Ayla told him, "I even found Remus' pensieve."

"You know how to work a pensieve?" Sirius asked, baffled.

"It's not that difficult, and requires no magic use," Ayla frowned, "Don't doubt that I am not knowledgable, Sirius."

Sirius barked out a laughter, causing a swarm of Dementors to quickly come to the cell. Ayla let out a scream as she found herself surrounded with the Dementors. A man she recognized as one of the wardens, came rushing, a patroneus at the ready to ward off the Dementors. "Are you all right, Miss?" he asked Ayla.

She was shaking lightly as Kara appeared and took hold of her daughter, "It's okay Ayla..."

Ayla turned to look at Sirius who had shrunken to the back of his cell in fear. Kara spoke over Ayla's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Sirius, but we must leave."

"Good-bye, Sirius," Ayla told him before she left with her mother, being escorted by the warden.

A week later, she found herself on the train to Hogwarts. She sat alone in one of the compartments, contemplating in her mind. Her mind was on Sirius, whenever she and her mother visited, there seemed to be a lighter air in Azkaban, or at least in Sirius' cell. Her last visit with Sirius, her mother had left elsewhere, and she was able to talk to Sirius. He laughed, and she wanted to laugh too.

She could see how he and Remus had been such good friends at one point in time.

"Mind if we join you?" Ayla looked up to see a ginger haired boy with sparkling blue eyes.

"Go right ahead," Ayla said gesturing across from her own seat.

"Thanks," another matching ginger said as he followed the first.

"I'm Fred," the first said sticking his hand out to Ayla.

"I'm Ayla," she said with the same gesture.

"And I'm George," the second said.

"It might take some time before I can perfect the names with matching faces," Ayla told them honestly, "So you're a Weasley pair, right?"

"How did you know?" the two chimed together.

"I'm not a Muggle-born. I'm a very informed pureblood," she said proudly, "I like to do my research."

The two boys looked at each other with matching grins before looking back at Ayla. "What?" she questioned suspiciously.

"If you land in Gryffindor, you're our new best friend," Fred told her.

"Oh? And if I don't land in Gryffindor?" Ayla offered.

"No doubt that you won't be. You may be smart, Ayla, but you have the Gryffindor feature," George confirmed.

"And what's that?" Ayla asked a little off-handed.

"You have spirit in you," Fred told her, "One that can't be broken."

"One of a Gryffindors!" George continued, "You're going to be stuck with us for a LONG time."

"Oh goodie, goodie," Ayla rolled her eyes jokingly.

* * *

  
_Author's Note:_ it does get longer chapters and better. lol Do not fear! Thanks for the review, Livia! xD Here's a new chapter. I'm up to chapter 4 all ready in writing, but I don't want to do a massive post. lol


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 02:

"Aylanna LaRose."

Ayla moved from the line towards the stool with the speaking hat. Remus had told her about the hat before, about what magic it knows, and how it dives into your mind to figure out what house you should be in. It made her a little nervous, someone was going to be inside her mind.

"Rather intellegent, aren't you?" the hat whispered into her ears, "_But_ you crave for adventure, for something more in life. Do you think you would be able to face it so bravely?"

"I believe I can do whatever I put my mind too," Ayla told the hat, "No matter where I am placed, House sterotypes will not make me into someone I'm not."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed out. Ayla stepped off the stool, and looked over to the two twins who were cheering and whistling still in line. She giggled before crossing to the clapping table and sitting down next to a tall first year like herself. Her dark skin contrasted Ayla's rather fair skin.

"Hi, I'm Angelina," the girl said sticking her hand out.

"Ayla," Ayla returned with a smile. "We're going to be dormmates, right?"

"Right," she grinned back.

Not much later, two more calls of "GRYFFINDOR!" could be heard as Fred and George made their way towards the clapping table. Ayla clapped too as a twin took each side of the table, one next to Angelina and one next to Ayla.

"Told you we'd be in Gryffindor, and you'd be with us," Fred said crossing his arms triumphantly.

"That was all apart of luck, Fredrick," Ayla said matter-of-fact like.

"My names' not _Fredrick_, it's Fred," he harrumphed.

Ayla laughed before turning to the girl across from her, "This is Fred and George. Trust me, they can be more annoying than this."

"Oh it's okay. I'm one of seven kids, so I'm use to annoying," Angelina said casually.

"Oh? You're a Muggleborn, aren't you?" Ayla asked before she could stop herself. She gasped and covered her mouth, "Forgive me! My tongue slips sometimes."

"It's okay," Angelina said with a smile, "but yes, I am a Muggleborn."

Ayla remained a light scarlet as they turned to their Headmaster who was giving some words of warning, and a welcome to the feast. "Dig in!" the Headmaster concluded.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was new this year, as every other year, Ayla had heard, was new. He was a tall and lean man with dark black hair that was slicked back as if he was some Noble Wizard, and his eyes looked as iced over as the shaved ice she had received at the palor a week previous in Diagon Alley. He had high cheek bones, and his face was rather pale.

Ayla frowned, he looked- as she had heard her mother say before- like someone who had "a wand so far up their rear you wonder how they walk."

Once the large feast was finished with, the new found quartet made their way after their peers towards the Gryffindor common room. "You see that brute right there with the glasses," Fred pointed to a curly topped red head who looked beyond nerd status. "That's Percy, he's our brother."

"Oh, really?" Ayla asked looking over at Fred, then back at Percy, "I don't see the resemblance."

"Thank the heavens!" Fred said dramatically as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead, "At least we don't resemble each other. The Headboy, however," he pointed to the boy who's hair was evenly trimmed and pulled out of his face in a small tie on his neck, "That's our oldest brother."

"How many brothers do you have?" Ayla asked, confused. She knew the Weasley's were a large family, but how large were they _really_?

"Bill's the oldest, then there's Charlie, he's Quidditch Captain, then there's Percy, and us two devils, then our younger brother ron, although we both agree he's more of a sister than Ginny is."

"Ginny?" Ayla asked as they made their way to the sixth floor. ("One more floor! I know it's SO far away!" Bill called from the front with a laugh. Angelina swooned silently in a little fit of giggles. Ayla ignored her.)

"She's our one and only sister," Fred explained, ignoring Angelina who was being giddy over Bill.

"So you're family is basically half of Gryffindor, ain't it?" Ayla asked, using improper grammer, but she was sure Fred didn't mind.

Fred grinned, "_Basically_!"

"Flora luna," Bill Weasley told the portrait of the fat lady, "Take note. That's the only way to get into the common room."

The first years bobbed their heads up and down rapidly as they tried to remember the password, _Flora Luna_. The night seemed to come quickly as everyone traveled up the spiral staircases to the dormitories. Angelina and Ayla stayed together as they entered their room, looking around, "Hey, I found my stuff," Angelina said walking over to the bed opposite of the door.

"Mine's here too," Ayla said going to the bed on the left of the door. A yawn escaped from her lips, "I think I'm going to get changed and go to sleep."

Angelina nodded, agreeing. They were going to have a long day ahead of them, and they needed their rest.

When morning came, they were awoken by an uproar in the common room by the male dormitory. Ayla made her way down, and walked straight to one of the twins, "What's going on?"

"Fred and I decided to prank Bill, but it ended up pranking the whole dormitory," George said abashed.

"What happpened exactly?" Ayla said a little panic on her face.

"Calm down, everybody!" Bill's voice rang over the crowd. Ayla was pleased that Angelina wasn't down here right now- the girl would be torn through swooning, and strangling Fred and George for turning Bill's hair a brilliant shade of blue. "Whoever did this must come foreward to me at a time alone, and we will discuss what has happened. Until then, seventh years, you are old enough to know the transfiguring charm to change your hair back to it's natural colour, all others are perfectly- what happened to you, boy?" he asked a green haired fourth year.

"I was hexed last night a Slytherin," he groaned, still upset over his once blond hair.

"Okay, have Glenn fix it for you," he said turning to the sixth year who was by his side. The boy nodded and left with the normal coloured brunette boy.

Everyone began to disperse but Bill walked over to Fred and George who were still talking to Ayla, "You two," he said pointing to the twin boys, "I know it was you!"

"Us?" Fred and George chimed innocently, "You don't have proof."

Ayla looked from the twins to Bill, who's blue hair matched his eyes very well. She looked back to the twins one more time before turning back to Bill, "Hi! I'm Ayla LaRose!"

"Oh? Hello? Are you Fred and George's friend?" Bill asked, completely changing his tone of voice.

"I suppose you could say that," Ayla said with a smile, "We just met yesterday. I'm sure we'll be best mates in no time."

"Maybe you can keep the two out of trouble," Bill shrugged, before turning back to the twins, "Now, we'll discuss what you're going to do later as an apology to the seventh years. I'm not going to lecture you like Mum would. In fact, I think I'll head down to the owlery and let her know the bright news of your first night."

"Oh great," Fred groaned as he slapped his forehead, "Here we thought you were the cool brother."

"Mum's going to kill us," George mimicked Fred's movement, "Looks like Charlie's our new favorite."

Bill paused, eyeing his brothers, "I'll tell her to go easy on you two."

He turned away, leaving the three. Fred and George turned to each other, a matching grin on their faces before they let their palms hit in mid-air. "Let's go to breakfast, dear brother."

"I dare say we be late on the first morning!"

Ayla smiled to herself, they were funny, and she liked funny. Angelina soon met them down in the Great Hall with a boy who Fred and George pointed out to be named Lee Jordan, from their dormitory. They sat down near them, and the five talked animatedly as they shoveled food onto their plates.

"Who's that, by the way?" Ayla asked as she pointed her chin in the direction of the Slytherin table. A slender faced, dark haired boy with narrow eyes was watching the twins with a rather annoyed look on his face.

The twins turned in their seat to glance at the boy, "Oh, that's Calvin Warrington," one said as they turned back to Ayla, "We ran into him before we met you on the train."

"Really?" Angelina asked, glancing back over to the boy, "What happened? He looks like he'd like to murder you two."

"We played a couple pranks. Turned his book-bag into a spider," the other twin shrugged non-chalantly, "It gets Ronald every time, and it worked for Warrington too."

"So you've made quite the mess and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours," Ayla stated, amazed, "I'm seriously surprised."

"Why, thank you, ma'am," Fred grinned, "We take pride in our work."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ thanks for the adding to ther alert, and still the one review. lol I'm not tripping over that. But as I promised, chapters did get longer. I expect the story to be between 10-15 chapters long. THEN the real fun begins. :) This is all just back-ground story to set up really for the real story. Hope it all makes sense. If you have any questions, just let me know through a PM or a review. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 03:**

"Welcome to the world of boarding school," their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor said as his dark classroom was covered in a variety of knick-knacks, "I am Professor Marvin Ink, and you, little children, are in Defense Against the Dark Arts, _year one_. Where shall we begin on this rather devious morning?"

He sent a look towards the two gingers in the back of the class who had been talking, "Weasley A, and Weasley B, up to the front of the class, and no complaining."

Fred and George looked at each other before gathering their things and walking to the front of the class, saying something about being in the middle of a "spectacular plan."

"As I was saying, we'll be covering a large variety of topics this year, and you shall all enjoy them thruroughly. If not, then you will not pass this course." Professor Ink crossed through the room, "You will be seated where I tell you, and you will not back talk to me unless you wish to receive detention, and trust me, you do not want detention with me."

Ayla shifted unconfortably, this Professor did not seem like the one you would want on your first day of school, first period of that day. She glanced over to Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson who had sank down into their seats more. Some of the Slytherins in the classroom wore a rather proud look. They were proud to have a professor that would put Gryffindor in their place.

"Weasley A, and Warrington," Professor Ink said tapping the table in the third row, on the left. "Jordan and Montague," the desk on the right was tapped. He moved a row back, "Pucey, and Johnson," the desk on the left behind Fred was tapped. He moved to the right desk, "Weasley B, and Czuy."

Ayla moved from her seat as George took it with a rather grim look. This Professor was placing one Gryffindor and one Slytherin at each table, and no one was to happy about that. "Watson, and Gilbreath," the desk on the left was tapped, then "LaRose and Higgs," on the right desk. Ayla moved and sat behind George as a short and slim boy with a face that looked like a hawks sat down next to her. His nose was like an overgrown beak as it hung out further than the Professor someone had pointed out as Snape.

"Towler, and Harrisburg," the desk on the left, "Spinnet, and Fowler."

He continued to call out names, tapping the desks. Ayla attempted to sit herself as far away from Higgs as she could. George glanced back at her, Clarity Czuy's awkward dwarf like figure looked like it needed two chairs, and the look on George's face looked like she had smelt of some rotton chocolate frogs in a heated train compartment all summer long. Ayla grimaced at the thought.

"I hope these seats aren't permenate," Lee groaned as the group walked down the steps to exit to the Green Houses, "Being seated next to Montague is horrible! All he did was try to take my book and mark it up!"

"Not like Czuy... Do you know what a rotton chocolate frog smells like?" George asked with a small gag at the thought, "Try a dozen of those in the hott sun, and you get the smell of Czuy."

Ayla laughed, "What's wrong with the Slytherin house? Seriously!"

"You think something's funny LaRose?" Ayla turned quickly to glance up the stairs to see Warrington. "Watch your mouths, Weasleys."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Fred and George giggled out like little school girls together. This caused the group to sputter in laughter before turning and leaving towards the doors once more.

"Don't think you can get so free like that, you little weasels," Warrington sneered. Fred and George chose to ignore it, as they filled the hall with laughter. Ayla glanced back, but Warrington was gone, and out of sight. She turned away and quickly jogged to catch up to the group.

By the time lunch came around, they had all ready had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Afterwards, they had Charms, and Ayla was sure that would be with the Ravenclaws, then Potions, Transfigurations, and finally a study hall lesson before dinner. Ayla left before lunch to switch her books, and upon her returning back to the Great Hall, she spotted a girl from her dorm being bullied by a couple of upper classmen Slytherins.

"What's wrong? Can't fight back? Don't know any spells?" the leader of the group sneered. Ayla recognized him as Miles Bletchy, and the boy next to him as Marcus Flint. One of the Gryffindors had warned the first years about the two and their nasty ways. There was a scattered amount of Slytherins, about five, surrounding the girl.

She was crying as he bag was on the ground and her books being tossed around her like toys. Ayla's eyebrows furrowed, she wasn't to happy to see this happening.

"Don't you think you need to head down to lunch and eat? Or have they come up with a new solution for monkeys looking like a bunch of snakes?" Ayla said dropping her bag and pulling out her wand and standing in front of the girl.

Miles Bletchy cackled with laughter, "That's a new one," he turned to Marcus Flint, "What do you say, Flint? Pretty funny first year, thinking she can stand a chance against us?"

The group of Slytherins laughed, their cackles filling the corridor. Ayla frowned. Sirius had told her some spells, but she hadn't really had time to practice them. Her mother was really strict on her using magic at home. Then there was Remus who taught her how to defend herself in the Muggle world had someone tried to attack her. This was a time to act as such.

Pocketing her wand, she reached down and grabbed the girls transfiguration book, "May I borrow your book?" Ayla asked her. The girl sniffed but nodded her head before Ayla stood up and opened the book. "Reading is great knowledge," Ayla said, glancing up to Miles Bletchy quickly before back at the book, "Do you even know how to read? Or is that not taught to the Slytherin house? Because it clearly is seen in studies... many studies, mind you!"

"You little brat, you think you're so funny because you're a little Gryffindor," Marcus Flint growled, "Come over here and say it to my face!"

Ayla nodded curtly before taking three steps towards the fourth year who was staring her down. Ayla's eyebrows knitted together quickly before she shoved the book in Marcus Flints' face, "You bleeding git! Put your nose in a book for once!" Ayla yelled at him as Marcus Flint stumbled back.

Next thing she knew, she had four wands drawn and pointed at her. Ayla cursed herself for not thinking that far ahead as she looked around. She was a first year, this was her first day! How did they expect her to be able to fight back.

"Get down!" someone yelled as the wands all flicked. A large sheild covered Ayla and the girl as a stocky block of red hair ran over to the group, "Gryffindor Prefect, wands away! No magic is to be used in the halls!"

Marcus Flint and Miles Bletchy sneered at the boy. Ayla lifted her head from under her arms and looked up at him. His hair was laying flat except for the cowlick in the back that stuck up with a curl. His blue eyes were rather percing as the Slytherin all snaked away, saying how if he wasn't a prefect they would easily take him, but the badge made him a coward.

The shield charm faded and Ayla turned to the girl quickly, who's sniffled cried broke through the now silence. The Prefect walked over heavy-footed towards the two girls, "Are you both okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ayla nodded before turning to the girl, "Are you?"

"Y-yeah, th-thank you," she said with a small nod.

"Why don't you two collect your things, and we'll all head down to the hall. I'll make sure no slimy Slytherin's go near you two," the Prefect told the two with a kind smile.

"You're Percy, right?" Ayla asked once she gathered her things, "You're Fred and George's brother."

"Actually, I'm Charlie. Percy's a third year," Charlie laughed heartily, "It's okay, all us Weasley's have red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. We can't deny that someone's related to us."

Ayla laughed before turning to the other girl, "I never got your name and we're in the same dorm. I'm Ayla."

"Oh, I know!" the girl blushed, "I'm Alicia."

"Why don't you sit with the twins and I for lunch? Then we can all go together to class afterwards," Ayla said kindly to Alicia.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Charlie exclaimed, "That's the best way to travel in school, in a pack. I've learned that traveling about yourself is only asking for trouble."

"Or if you're Fred and George Weasley," Ayla replied silently.

Charlie laughed, causing Ayla to blush. She hadn't thought he heard her. As they reached the hall, they waved good-bye to Charlie who left to sit with the rest of the fifth years as Alicia and Ayla made their way to the two twins at the end of the table that were professing their love to chicken. "Okay, awkward," Ayla said looking at them oddly, "This is Alicia, she's the same year as us."

"Hey," Lee Jordan said scooting over so that Alicia could sit between himself and Angelina. Ayla grinned and moved to sit on the opposite side of the table next to Fred, an open seat next to her.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Hey everyone! Not much of reviewing, eh? Oh well. I just went through a rather bad break-up. Not with a boyfriend, but with a fiance. : ( Rather harsh right? But people do change, and promises are broken. He had asked me last month if I would spend the rest of my life with him, and I said yes. But he destroyed my trust in him. I know he's faithful and all, but he became a jerk the other day when we were in an argument. He thought he'd be able to hide things, and become sneaky and not think that I would press into finding out what's going on. Now his whole family is against him because of what happened. =( I feel kinda bad about it, but I think that there is someone out there that's better for me than him. I realized though, that he was the first person I had actually seen myself in the future with, but it doesn't go that way. We had the same ideals for a future, and life together. Everything was going so great. -sigh- maybe I'll use this as inspiration for the future stories of Ayla LaRose, or other characters in other stories. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next. :)


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 04:

The days went by progressively, and by the middle of October, the snow was heavily falling outside and made it nearly impossible to get to the green houses. Ayla had found a rival from Ravenclaw, Stephanie Fawcett, a witty girl who thought she could outsmart the system. Ayla and Stephanie raced to see who could get their hand in the air first, and however could get their house, house points the fastest and most.

"Miss Fawcett," the Charms Professor called, "Remember, swish and flick."

"Swish and flick this," Angelina rolled her eyes as Fred shot an exploding spell towards Stephanie Fawcett's feather.

"Windgardium Leviosis," Stephanie said in the right manner with a swish and flick of her wand. Instead of the feather floating into the air, it exploded, splattering her face with a color combination of a rainbow. The class erupted into laughter.

"Anyone else like to demon-" Ayla's hand shot in the air. "Miss LaRose?"

Ayla smirked as she swished and flicked, the charm coming out perfectly as the feather levitated in the air. "Very good, Miss LaRose! Five points to Gryffindor!"

Stephanie Fawcett sent glares that would equal to one of the unforgivables had they been mortal enemies. Ayla grinned at her a toothy grin as the class was soon dismissed.

"Which one of you did it?" Alicia asked as the large group of first years walked down the hall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fred said, but his grin was still apparent.

"How do you know that spell? We haven't even covered it yet!" Lee asked amazed.

"We have three older brothers, you really think we don't meddle?" George asked Lee seriously.

"Good point," Lee shrugged in agreeing.

"Fred and I have detention tonight with Filch so we won't be in the common room this evening," George told the girls.

"What? Again?" Angelina gasped, "You two always land with a detention it seems."

"Yeah, only this time they're not alone," Ayla shrugged.

"What did you three _do_?" Alicia demanded from Ayla.

"Well you see, Higgs, Warrington and Czuy thought they'd try to duel us after breakfast one day when we were trying to enter the hall," Fred explained.

"So, we challenged them to some snow ball fighting," George continued.

"They didn't like that idea, so they drew their wands," Fred added.

"And started shouting spells at us," George continued from Fred.

"They hid their wands quickly as they sat Mrs. Norris," Fred added.

"We had just drawn ours, mind you," George noted.

"And Filch shows up and sees that we have our wands drawn and not them," Fred sighed.

"So the three of us got detention for the week," George finished.

Ayla had just nodded with the story, recounting the incident. Slytherins were pretty sly and slick, and should not be taken lightly.

"Owls were sent home, and Ayla's already received her letter," Fred pointed out.

"What did it say again?" George asked, bringing the attention to Ayla.

Ayla fished the letter out of her pocket and unfolded it;

__

Dear Ayla,  
What were you thinking attacking first year students?! Or duelling at all!  
I know you're a Gryffindor and family friends that shall go unnamed have taught you all Slytherns are bad,  
but still, fighting is not proper for students your age!  
If I hear of any more duelling you will return home and be home-schooled.

With lots of love,  
Your Mother.

"Your Mum sounds just a tad bit frightening," Lee noted.

"She can be, but Rem keeps her in pretty good check," Ayla shrugged with a laugh, "I know Rem and Siri won't let her make me be home-schooled."

"Who's Rem and Siri?" Alicia asked.

"Family friends. They're like family to me," Ayla shrugged, "They were trouble makers in school, but they don't want me to know, so make sure you don't tell them."

The group shared a laugh as they made their way to Transfiguration's. By the time dinner came, Ayla, Fred and George did not feel like going to detention. They would have to first go to Filch's office to get commands, then go off and do whatever he told them to do. Hearing him grumble and moan about how they use to hang students by their toes gave Ayla a shiver every time she thought about it.

The trio made their way to Filch's office and knocked three times before he finally answered. "Get in 'ere, you little demon children," he snarled.

Fred, George and Ayla moved so quickly into the office that they accidentally knocked over a stack of papers on one of the filing cabinets. Filch let out a low growl, "Watch what you're doing!"

"S-sorry!" Ayla apologized quickly. She went to go pick up the papers, but Filch snapped at her once more, giving another stuttering "Sorry!" out of Ayla.

"You!" he pointed at Fred, "Come with me, I'll take you to your detention area."

"We're being separated?" George asked quickly.

"Yes. No use having you three together now, is there?" Filch sneered before grabbing Fred by the shoulder and dragging him out of the office. "While I'm gone, put those papers back on my filing cabinet, will ya!"

"R-right, Sir!" Ayla called as Filch slammed his office door closed, knocking some more papers off his desk.

"How lame," George groaned, "How can he separate twins?! Doesn't he know what that does to people?"

"And what does it do, George?" Ayla asked as she gathered the papers up and moved back to the filing cabinet, stacking them nicely.

"It tear at them, and drives us mad!" George said dramatically.

"Hey, doesn't this parchment look rather odd?" Ayla asked, ignoring George's dramatic speech.

"Yeah, it does," George noted as the odd pattern it folded made it look like it was meant to be something of use. "Open it up, maybe something is written in it?"

Ayla nodded and unfolded the parchment, "It's empty... blank."

"Why would Filch have an odd looking parchment like that with no writing in it?" George pondered, "Maybe it's a secret code?"

"Maybe..." Ayla said glancing up at George. She pulled out her wand and gave the parchment a tap, "Reveal yourself."

George and Ayla leaned closer to the paper, waiting for something. As they looked closer, it gave a great sound of a raspberry being blown and the two were covered in goop. "What the hell?" Ayla cursed as she dropped the parchment and wiped her face away. When she finally realized the parchment had not splattered goop on the two, she looked to see the annoying ghost, Peeves.

"You annoying little piece of plasma dung!" Ayla hissed at the poltergiest as he flew from the room.

George set a hand on her should as she pushed her hair from her face and turned to him. Just as George opened his mouth to speak, the door rattled open, and Ayla just stuffed the parchment into her robe pocket, only bulging slightly but not enough to be noticed. "You next, Weasley!" Filch said guiding George out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Ayla looked around quickly before pulling the parchment out once more and laying on the desk. Pulling her wand out once more, she tapped the paper, "You're magic right? Show yourself!" she hissed as quietly as she could. "I know you're magical, or else my name is not Ayla LaRose, and soon enough I'll be caught for having my wand drawn unless you tell me what you are now!" she said quickly, her eyes flickering between the paper and the door.

"_Mr. Moony would rather Miss LaRose not to be getting into to much trouble. He is sure her mother is serious about making her be home schooled has she caused more mayhem._"

Ayla stared at the parchment with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that this parchment was writing itself, knew who she was, and that her mother was not happy with the problems she had been involved in.

"_Mr. Prongs must agree with Mr. Moony, for mischief, as fun as it is, does have its downfalls."_

Ayla was frozen, she couldn't believe it.

"_Mr. Padfoot, however, disagrees with Mr. Prongs for once, and believes Miss Ayla should do as she pleases. If need any assistance, I am always just an ear away._"

Ayla paused, did she know Padfoot? Impossible, this old parchment had to be decades old.

"_Mr. Wormtail would rather not say anything amongst the others. Have a good-day, and I believe Filch is returning!_"

As if on cue, the door rattled and Ayla dropped the parchment, kicking it under the chair in Filch's office as she turned to the door, trying to look calm and casual. "You, come along, now!" he said, more nicely than Fred or George. He guided her down the hall to one of the trophy rooms, "Slytherin Trophies, clean them without any magic, then re-arrange them by year they were brought in."

Ayla nodded, not forgetting where she had dropped the parchment. She'll have to go back for it later. Once she was left alone, she looked around the room, there was no way she would be able to clean them all and re-arrange them in two hours. That was rather harsh, especially without magic. She sighed, and moved to start to get to work.

* * *

**UGH! **Author's Note:_ I am really starting to dislike this uploader! I upload it and it won't let me save the changes to spell check, so if anything is misspelt I play fanfiction spell check and uploader. Maybe Peeves is haunting my computer??? Thanks for the reveiws, adds to favs and alerts. :) Hope everyone has a good Easter Weekend. :)_


End file.
